Their Lost Sisters
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: Nothing to do with Katrina. Lost families are found. But enemies will try to destroy their bonds. Will the families ever be at peace? Maybe some pairings. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. I have writer's block for Katrina, so I decided to start this new Fic. Hopefully you guys will like it. I am going to introduce some new characters in this story. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own my new characters, WHICH YOU CANNOT STEAL! Sorry all you thieves.

XXX

(A/N Aang, Sokka, and Katara had not left the North Pole yet.)

Sokka was out on day fishing for the village when he noticed a lone, prone figure in the distance on an iceberg. Sokka could see the person was dressed in blue and assumed he or she was from the Water Nation.

He paddled over to the iceberg and got out. The figure was a girl, about thirteen years of age.

He walked up to the girl and checked her pulse. She was still alive.

Barely.

He put her in his canoe and started paddling furiously back. On the way there, he looked at her face and started rowing even faster, for he recognized her…

XXX

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. "Katara, I need you!"

Katara came running.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I found her! I found her on an iceberg! She's not dead, she's being healed right now!" He shouted excitedly.

"Sokka, who are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's Tayen! I found her!" he shouted, and then passed out due to excitement.

Katara rushed to where the girl was sitting up, rubbing her head.

"Oh Tayen, we found you!" Katara shouted, hugging the girl, "I can't believe we finally found you!"

"Katara?" the girl said, "Katara! Where's Sokka!"

"He passed out," Katara laughed.

"Sokka, wake up!" Tayen shouted at Sokka, "I'm here! WAKE UP!"

Katara splashed him with a ton of water.

He woke up screaming, "FIRE NATION! FIRE NATI- TAYEN!"

He jumped up and hugged Tayen.

"I can't believe you guys traveled all the way up to the North Pole! How did you do it?" she asked.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other.

"It's a long story," they said together.

XXX

Later, Tayen had to rest. Still, Katara and Sokka were overjoyed to see their lost…

sister.

XXX

Ok so there's chapter one. I know, it totally sucked.

XXX

By the way, Tayen means New Moon.

Take a poll. Should I change my penname?

Yes!

No!

If I did, it would be xXJaggedxTearsXx

Tell me ASAP!

-ZukoKrazy


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's not my fault! You know, it's really hard to deal with flamers. Anyways, on with the story.

XXX

Prince Zuko was on his ship in the pursuit of the Avatar, when he heard his uncle shouting for him.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!" Shouted the elderly man.

"What is it uncle?" He asked more calmly.

"It's your sister! She has come on a ship with news!" he pointed to a large Fire Nation Navy ship riding alongside his own.

He walked to the plank that was in between the two ships.

His elder, and hated, sister walked up to him saying, "Brother. How awful to see you."

"Same back at you sister."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I have come with news about Kira. She has run away from home."

Zuko's eye widened for a second then went back to its usual glare.

"I am holding a search party for the poor…. dear," she said, trying to find the right word.

"I shall be on the look out for her. Leave. Now." He said through clenched teeth.

Zula walked away in a huff.

XXX

Zuko practically ran to his room and slammed the door. He pulled out a picture of his younger sister, Kira.

She was about thirteen-years-old and had black hair like his brother. He also had golden eyes. In the picture, she was smiling and laughing. Also, there was a ripped part of the picture where Zula used to be. Also in the picture was Zuko, actually smiling.

He smiled at the memory and put the picture back into his drawer.

When he had been banished, Kira was about thirteen years old. Now fifteen, she probably was a moddy teenager mad at the world and ran off.

But he didn't know that the reason he had run off was she was in search…

of her brother.

XXX

Heehee, cliffhanger.

G2g.

-ZukoKrazy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples. I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have like seven new stories that I have been pre-occupied with. Thank you for the awesome, way-cool reviews! You guys rock my socks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, unfortunately for me.

Quote: 'Out of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.'

On with the story!

XXX

Kira slipped over the rugged terrains of the Water Nation, absolutely freezing. She had not yet made it to the Water Nation Capital, where she had heard her brother was heading.

Her long, black hair was dirty and un-kept, very different from what it usually was like. Her armor clanked as she walked towards the capital, her black cloak billowing in the wind.

Her eyes, usually sparkling with ambition and pride, looked like she was close to defeat. Her feet ached for she had been walking for a long time. Her hands were shivering in front of her chest, as she was using them to hold closed her cloak.

An artic blast of wind sent Kira to the point where she used her firebending to heat her up. Her firebending, which she had no idea how to control.

Being the youngest, Kira was, in her mind, treated like dirt. Zula made it no better. It was like she was the queen of the galaxy or something. After Zuko left, she turned her wrath onto Kira. She bullied her and abused her and taunted her until the point where Kira ran to her father, who had nothing to say on the matter.

He said, "Kira, Zula is not a threat. You are just a pathetic little worm who runs to her father for everything. I am astonished I ever thought of you as worthy enough to be my daughter. You are nothing. You are just like your brother, a brat. A fool. A pathetic git. If you want to survive in this world, you need to be strong, which you are not. Now, leave. You are just wasting my time."

Kira got so mad that she actually retaliated and spoke back to her father, saying how he only adored Zula because she was evil.

This resulted in the loss of sight in her left eye and a burn mark on her shoulder. She was charged with the crime of rebellion, and was now wanted as a criminal. Zula's "search party" was actually a seek and capture mission.

Another blast of wind.

The snow and the wind blinded Kira so she didn't see the Water Tribe warriors or their canoes.

Kira continued to walk northward.

Suddenly, a boomerang whipped past her ear. Kira turned around rapidly and ducked the oncoming boomerang.

It was a beauty, long and sleek. Definitely the work of a Water Nation craftsman. She raised her head and saw one of her worst nightmares.

There were five Water Nation soldiers; standing above her in their fearful glory.

The tallest one seemed to move in slow motion. He brought up his arm, and swung it down in an arc.

It was only then that Kira realized that this was a bad thing and scrambled out of the way.

She bolted to her feet and raced away as fast as she could, considering it was knee-deep snow.

Now, Kira being from the Fire Nation, did not know how to handle the snow and the Water Nation warriors, unfortunately for Kira, did.

They easily caught up with her and shoved her down.

She pulled out a dagger that she always kept with her and managed to slash one of the warriors before it was forced away from her.

They finally got her and tied her up with some rope. She decided that now was probably a good time for her firebending.

She burnt through the ropes and blasted fireballs at the warriors. They dodged it, but not without getting their clothes singed.

Unfortunately, Kira lost control and knocked herself out. Before she lost all consciousness, she kept on thinking, _How stupid of me! I am so dead now! I will never find brother! I have let him down…_

Aang and Katara were practicing their waterbending when a commotion was heard from outside the walls.

The scouting party arrived dragging a captive and one of their own, which had been slashed apparently.

The brave warrior was taken to the infirmary while the captive was taken to the leader. (**A/N **I don't know the real guy's name so I'm going to make up a new guy )

Yasashiku, the leader, was sitting in his study, thinking of his son, Hiroshi. When the warriors knocked, he answered with a polite, "Come in."

The three soldiers burst into the warm room, carrying the teenage girl.

The wise leader looked surprised for a moment and then his brows joined into a scowl.

"Who is she?" asked Yasashiku.

"We have identified her as a rouge firebender. Further identity is not known."

"A firebender, eh? Hmm…I think we should let our esteemed guest, the Avatar, pass judgment," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the four chorused.

"Avatar! Please come, Avatar!" called a random soldier.

Aang boosted himself towards the guard with a gust of wind.

"Yes, what is it?" Aang asked impatiently, for he had been spending some quality time with Katara, under the watchful eye of Sokka, of course.

"We need you to pass judgment on a captive, sir." The older soldier said, looking down upon the 12-year-old.

"Ok," Aang said.

(Kira's POV) (Sorta)

The door opened. Kira looked up, her eyes adjusting to the light. The boy that entered looked no older than 13. Her arms where on either side of her, tied to posts with chains. Her feet were shackled to the floor and around her neck was a thick chain that linked to the wall.

She realized that the boy was the Avatar and she glared at him. He walked up right in front of her, and because of her chains bending her back and making her hunched, he looked her straight in the eye.

She sucked in and blew.

(Normal POV)

The guard knocked Aang out of the way before the jet of fire hit him. The girl struggled against her chains and let out jets of fire everywhere. The guards ushered the leader and I out of the room.

We raced to the window where one could see into the room.

Guards poured into the rooms from different directions. They jabbed her with their spears and distracted her long enough for one to sneak up from behind and cover her mouth with what looked like a muzzle.

It was a fireproof mask. Kira breathed into it and screamed in pain when it burned her. It was a minor burn and only took seconds to heal.

The guards walked out and Aang and Yasashiku back into the room.

Aang walked up to the girl and she glared at him with every fiber in her being.

He asked slowly, so as to not anger her, "What is your name?"

"What do you care?" the irritated rouge shot back.

"This is for the sake of my people," Yasashiku added.

"Why should I care about your people? All people have ever done for me is shun, taunt, and disgrace me. I hate people," she snarled.

Aang sighed. "I was asked to judge you, to see what to do with you, to know how to decide your fate. My friend, I see that I am of no interest to you and you are none to me. I decide that this girl will be left by the shore far, far away from this place. She will receive no help, no pity. She is a rouge, and she will be treated as such," Aang declared.

He and Yasashiku walked out of the room, leaving Kira alone.

XXX

"Aang, don't you think you were a little harsh on that girl?" Katara later asked.

"I was fair and level-headed. I didn't know what else to do, Katara," Aang admitted.

Katara looked back at the building once, then Aang, and then she walked away.

Aang sighed again and followed his friend's suit.

XXX

All day it bugged her, and most of the night, too. Katara kept thinking that the girl reminded her of someone…

Then she got it.

Prince Zuko.

XXX

Wow. That was really long. That was four straight pages in Word. I better get some reviews for this!

-ZK


End file.
